Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 15
Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker will not have a load out. Chapter 15 - Welcome Intel Locations: Intel can be found in the back of the room upstairs, with the first staircase the player sees on the opposite side of the room as Konrad. There is also a table before the staircase with another intel item. Both are flashing and should be relatively easy to spot. This chapter starts with Walker limping up a flight of stairs, surrounded by fish swimming behind glass. At the top of the stairs, a Zulu Squad soldier that may be some kind of commander will bark "Squadron! A-ten-hut!" He then says "Captain Walker, we're all that's left of The Damned 33rd. We surrender to you. Dubai is yours." (there are 9 soldiers including the Zulu Squad soldier forming an escort to the elevator). At this point, Walker asks in an extremely rugged voice, "Where is Konrad?" The Zulu Squad soldier replies "Where he has always been, upstairs, waiting for you." You can try and attack the soldiers, but with no weapon, the melee key doesn't work here. Walker walks into the elevator and rides up. On the way up Konrad starts speaking to him, telling him "Well done Walker. You've done what the storm could not: Destroyed the Damned 33rd. Do you feel like a hero yet?" At the top, Walker is invited inside with "Please, come in." As Walker is walking toward a staircase on the other side of the room, Konrad through the radio asks "Now that you're here, I want to ask you a question. What did you think when you arrived in Dubai? When you had seen what I had done? Did you think it the work of a... madman?" Walker confirmed with "Yeah. I thought you lost your goddamn mind. Or at least I hoped that's what happened." Konrad replies with "Well yes. That would've made things easier. But I wasn't so lucky." Walker replies with "You sure about that?", to which Konrad says "I'm as sane as you are, Captain." If Walker does not go upstairs, Konrad will reply with "I'm upstairs, Walker." "When you're done rifling through my things, please, join me." "Let's not prolong this anymore than is necessary." "When you're finished, there's something I'd like to show you." After the last statement, he won't say anything else. When Walker does go upstairs, he will sees Konrad finishing a painting of the white phosphorus incident earlier on (rather dark and disturbing image). A cut-scene starts. Konrad: "No matter how hard I tried, I never could escape the reality of what happened here. That was my downfall." (Walker walks over to Konrad finishing the painting.) "There, finished. I hope you like it." Walker: "What the hell is going on?" Konrad: "Your eyes are opening for the first time. It hurts, doesn't it? ... Go on. What do you think?" Walker: "You did this." Konrad: "No, you did. Your orders killed 47 innocent people. Someone has to pay for your crimes, Walker. Who's it going to be?" Konrad walks behind the painting and the cutscene ends. At this point, the player regains control of Walker. Walker: "John? Is that you?" Walker walks behind the painting to the edge of the balcony that is overlooking Dubai. Konrad: "You tell me." Walker: "I'm done playing games, John." Konrad: "I assure you, this is no game." The player approaches Konrad, who is sitting in a chair facing the city. When you get very close to Konrad, another cut-scene starts. Walker spins the chair around and sees Konrad dead in full military uniform. Walker's eyes open as he comes to the realization that Konrad has been dead a long time, having committed suicide with a M9 in his hand. Walker picks up the gun, unable to understand what he is seeing. At this point, "Konrad" appears again. Konrad: "It seems that reports of my... survival have been greatly exaggerated." Walker: "This is impossible." Konrad: "Oh I assure, it is." Walker: "How?" Konrad: "Not how. Why. You were never meant to come here." Multiple flashbacks during the events of the game are replayed as memories. Walker (flashback): "We have our orders. Leave the city. Radio command from outside the storm wall. They send in the cavalry, we go home." (in real time) "What happened here was out of my control." Konrad: "Was it? None of this would have happened if you just stopped. But on you marched. And for what?" (flashbacks of Walker's destruction, killing, and insanity moments are shown. Walker collapses on the sand outside of the desert ship graveyard.) Walker: "...we tried to save you." (The Burj Khalifa lights up in flames) Konrad: "You're no savior. Your talents lie elsewhere." (Depending upon the player's actions in previous chapters, different scenes will play. Walker is shown either putting Jeff Riggs out of his misery or leaving him to burn. Then it shows Walker trying to resuscitate Lugo. After that, it is Walker either firing on the civilians, or destroying the Radioman's tower) The scene flashes back to Chapter 8 in the aftermath of Walker operating the white phosphorus mortar on the 33rd. Lugo: "This is your fault, goddamnit!" Adams: "Stop right there, Lugo!" Lugo: "He wouldn't listen!" Adams: "We didn't have a choice!" Lugo: "He turned us into fucking killers!" (flashback ends) Walker: "This isn't my fault." Konrad: "It takes a strong man to deny what's right in front of him. And if the truth is undeniable, you create your own." (During this first sentence, Walker is alone without the Konrad illusion. Walker's lips move to form the words that Konrad are saying. The second sentence flashes back to Chapter 9 with the two people tied under the bridge (water thief and 33rd soldier) are shown to have been rotting corpses, and Walker imagined the entire decision he had to make.) Adams: "What the hell happened?" Lugo: "I don't know, he just stopped moving." Adams: "Walker! Snap out of it!" Walker: "I get it. We have to choose." (flashback ends) Konrad: "The truth Walker is, that you're here because you wanted to feel like something you are not, a hero." (flashback to Walker hallucinating Lugo as a heavy trooper) Walker: "Lugo!" Lugo: "You left me to die!" (flashback ends) Konrad: "I'm here because you can't accept what you did. It broke you." (flashback to when Walker found Konrad's dead command team) Walker: "Colonel? Colonel, please." Adams: "What's going on, Walker?" Walker: "It's Konrad. He did it. All of it." (flashback ends) Konrad: "You needed someone to blame. So you cast it on me: a dead man. The background changes to what looks like a mirror, where you can see Walker and his reflection and Konrad in the mirror. Konrad: "I know the truth is hard to hear Walker, but it's time. You're all that's left, and we can't live this lie forever." Konrad points the gun at the real Walker (not the reflection). Konrad: "I'm going to count to 5, then I'm pulling the trigger." Walker: "You're not real, this is all in my head" Konrad: "Are you sure? Maybe it's in mine. ONE." Walker: "No, everything, all of this, it was your fault!" Konrad: "If that's what you believe, then shoot me. TWO." Walker: "I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Konrad: "No one ever does, Walker. THREE." Walker raises his gun. Wait for the count of 5="FOUR." "Is this really what you want, Walker? ... So be it. FIVE." Konrad shoots you, but you can really see that Walker commits suicide, both in the reflection and reality. A cutscene showing both Konrad's and Walker's bodies appear. Over the radio the message from the beginning of the game is transmitted: This is Colonel John Konrad, United States Army... attempted evacuation of Dubai ended in complete failure... death toll... too many. Credits roll, the game is over. The trophy "A Farewell to Arms: You are relieved" is achieved. |-| Shoot Walker's reflection=Walker commits suicide, both in the reflection and reality. The same cutscene showing both Konrad's and Walker's bodies appear. |-| Shoot Konrad=Konrad: "It takes a strong man to deny what's right in front of him." Konrad drops his gun, which shatters like glass. Walker: "Stronger than you were." Konrad: "Whatever you say, Walker. No matter what happens next, don't be too hard on yourself. Even now, after all you've done, you can still go home. Lucky you." Konrad slowly shatters like a mirror. Walker is looking over Dubai when the same Zulu Squad soldier from downstairs appears behind him. "What now, sir?" "Huh?" "The men are asking. What do we do now?" "We complete our mission." "And what mission would that be, sir?" "Just get me a goddamn... radio?" The soldier turns out to be yet another hallucination, and as such, the other eight downstairs were probably also hallucinations. Notice that Konrad's painting and chair have disappeared. "This is Captain Martin Walker, requesting immediate evacuation of Dubai. Survivors... one too many" The Epilogue is then available after the credits. The trophy "Too Late The Hero: Carry on, soldier" is achieved. Epilogue (playable) This is only available if the player chooses to shoot Konrad, believing the reality that Walker is still believing the illusion that it wasn't his fault. A cutscene shows two U.S. military woodland camouflage Humvees rolling up to Walker wearing Konrad's uniform, sitting on the steps of the tower, holding an AA-12 and a Desert Eagle in his holster. Falcon-1 personnel hop out and approach him. A Sergeant Roberts will report saying "Command, this is Falcon One. I think we found him. ... Captain Walker?" Walker approaches, gun in hand, his head burned and bandaged. The men are alarmed that he is armed, with one saying "He's armed!" "It's okay, hold your fire." "I don't understand. What's he doing?" "Look at his eyes... something's not right". Roberts says "Captain Walker, we are here to help. But first, I need you to lay down your weapon." Another soldier will remark "He's not complying." The corporal responds with "He's shell shocked. Give him a second." Drop your weapon=The trophy "The Road Back: Live and let live" is achieved. "It's over. Time to go home." Walker drops his weapon, and Falcon One evacuates in the Humvees. Walker experiences one last hallucination: "You know Captain. We drove through this whole city to find you. We saw things. If you don't mind me asking... what was it like? How'd you survive all this? Walker responds "Who said I did?" Screen fades to black, a loading screen appears, and then the main menu screen appears. |-| Do nothing=The same thing happens as above. There's slightly more dialogue, but the end result is the same. "Just hand me your weapon, Captain." "Can he even hear you?" "Quiet." The sergeant gestures with his hand, looks at the other soldiers, then slowly moves toward Walker. Eventually Walker drops his weapon, and the same thing as above plays out. |-| Start shooting="The trophy "The Road To Glory: Live and let die" is achieved." A firefight ensues, and not an easy one since more Humvees show up. If a fight ensues, there two more options. Lose the fight=A cut scene is shown where Walker is choking on his own blood, having been shot multiple times." A voice is heard. "Remember back in Kabul, John? Before things got bad? We were talking. About nothin', really. I said somethin' about goin' home, and you...you said- 'Home? We can't go home. There's a line men like us have to cross. If we're lucky, we do what's necessary and then we die. No, all I really want, Captain, is peace.'" Credits then roll. |-| Win the fight="The trophy "The Road To Glory: Live and let die" is achieved." After a fight, Walker approaches a soldier who is bleeding internally from being shot by Walker. Walker picks up the now dead man's radio, which is asking if Falcon-1 copies, that they heard shots is wondering what is going on. Walker replies "Gentlemen, welcome to Dubai." The screen pulls up to look at the burning city as Captain Walker slowly walks off." Credits then roll. Endgame Analysis: This is a brief section to help make sense of the ending, and show the signs of Walker's insanity during gameplay. Walker's change in gameplay dialogue and melee executions: Dialogue examples: Reloading (early game): "Reloading." Reloading (late game): "Ugh, this is slowing me down!" Team orders (early game): "Snipe that hostile." Team orders (late game): "Put down that fucking sniper!" Heavy orders (mid game): "Target that Heavy!" "Heavy trooper is down and out!" Heavy orders (late game): "Put down that fucking heavy!" "Heavy trooper is down! I repeat, fucking heavy is down!" Kill confirmation (early game): "Target down." Kill confirmation (late game): "Kill is fucking confirmed!" Melee examples: Early game: Punch the enemy down in the face/Use foot to break neck/not very violent action. Late game: Break necks with weapon, brief struggle and shoot them, bash enemy head with weapon, quickly stick a weapon in enemy mouth and shoot. Sometimes their head will explode, like the Desert Eagle, AA-12, and others. Tree that dies as you pass it (Chapter 8) Creepy Menu Screens An example of the many Easter eggs that foreshadow the events in the game... Horrifying Loading Screens... How many Americans have you killed today? It's time for you to wake up. Can you even remember why you came here? Do you feel like a hero yet? To kill for yourself is murder. To kill for your government is heroic. To kill for entertainment is harmless. Cognitive dissonance is an uncomfortable feeling caused by holding two conflicting ideas simultaneously. The US military does not condone the killing of unarmed combatants. But this isn't real, so why should you care? Walker's obsession with Konrad has brought nothing but destruction - to Dubai and his squad. I exist and I find it nauseating. And many, many others... Main Menu Screen The main menu shows the life of an unnamed 33rd sniper. The main menu screen, depending on where the player is during the campaign, shows the sniper sitting on a ledge on the left side of the screen going about his business. At some point during the end of the story, Joe dies a bloody death (likely at the hands of Walker) and his corpse is being eaten by crows. At the very end, his body is covered by the American flag, along with a pile of rubble. Walker's decisions: Every decision Walker makes during the campaign: *The choice to shoot McPherson or let him go *To save Gould or the civilians (either way he dies, and the civilians will likely die at the gate) *The overpass test (they aren't actually alive) *Riggs's death. *How to react to Lugo's hanging. If you let them go they are likely to die of thirst in 4 days All choices are superficial, but whatever choice you make will appear in the final cutscenes. The game wants you to realize that you cannot control the world around you, because you cannot even control yourself. There is far more analysis that can be done with this game, but hopefully, this makes you think. Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough